Dancing Maids
by The.Violent.Spazz
Summary: When I dance, I can't stop. When I with hyuuga, I just got started. ONESHOT.


Dancing Maids…

Mikan's Pov.

Woooow…Hi there, my name is Mikan Sakura! I'm a maid…ughh…Here's what happen. I used to go to a dancing school. I can dance ballet and a little bit of what people dance at clubs…NOT THAT I BEEN TO A CLUB! But my friend Permy wanted us to go meet her at the entrance and she dragged us inside. But during my dance recital, by parents got into a car crash. My dad and mom are in the hospital in a coma. The doctors say there not gonna make it. And I believe it, because now I just have my dad in a coma. Mom couldn't fight death. But I'm getting over it slowly. My friends are supporting me. I dropped out of dance school. And I'm getting a job. But there's this girl, Luna Koizuma who says that she has custody of me. So now I'm running away from her. So that's my story. I'm a dancing maid working under the Hyuuga mansion. My friends Permy and Hotaru decided to follow me, because they said I'd do something idiotic. So I guess, I'll accept the help. So there you go… "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" What the- Girls, a mob, boy, running here…..instant reflex….RUN!!!!! We ran for it, inside the mansion. Too bad we run into someone. "M-Mr. Hyuuga…sorry!" I stared at him, he's soooo young! "I'll go clean up..."

I worked as a gardener. Best thing I can have. Early spring weather is the best time to plant. Roses, Lilacs, Lilies, everything. The best thing I love about this place is the Sakura blossoms. Mr. Hyuuga said we can listen to music as long as we don't get in the way. My headphones on max listening to Remember the Name by Fort Minor.

_You ready?! Let's go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
it's like this y'all (c'mon!)_

Well, might as will dance to it. I mean no ones watching.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

As I twist, turn, foot out…in walk…ballet…breaking dancing…how I love the wind in my hair.

_Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!_

I love dancing, if only I looked harder to see who's watching. I might have saved myself.

Hotaru's Pov.

Permy, Hotaru and some other maids. Watch in fascination while Mikan danced. Perfect figure, beat and rhythm. "What's going on?!" We turned to see Raven hair, crimson eye boy. Then the blue eyed, blonde hair boy. "Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Nogi!" I narrowed my eyes. Mikan can't be seen by them. "There's a maid out there dancing!" Shit…Shit…Shit! SHIT! They came closer to the window. " Your not looking out there." I said icily. He looked at Permy. I looked towards her. Oh My God….she looked scared for once. "Move…" He said huskily. She did. NO! He stared out there. His eyes widened. A smirked came on his face. Then he left. I looked toward Bunny boy. He watch her every move. When he notice Hyuuga was gone, he ran for it. Mikan hide…

Mikan's Pov.

Okay the songs done. I'm done. Yes!!!!! I turned. Horror spread across my face. I was being watched. He smirked…I know him…Hyuuga…"N-Natsume?" I pointed a finger at him. His smirked became wider. "Polka, I notice Imai up there, which meant something. How long has it been? 6 years. So now your 15, and I'm 18. But I'm surprise you can still dance like that." He bent down closer. Our faces inches away. "Let me have this dance." He unplug my ear phones. And change the song to lose yourself by Eminem.

I backed away, while he was turned. I almost got away. But he caught me. "Polka, don't do that." His breath tickled down my neck. He pulled me close, my head rested against his chest. "Let's get started."

_Look, if you had one shot or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment  
Would you capture it or just let it slip?_

We were hand and hand. Moving with the beat. I couldn't beat the feeling to dance, I gave up resisting.

_Yo, his palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There is vomit on his sweater already  
Moms forgettin' he's nervous  
But on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drops bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth but the words won't come out  
He's choking, how? Everybody's jokin' now  
The clock's run out, time's up, over BLOW!_

He turned me around. He saw the adrenaline in my eyes, as it picked up the beat. We moved faster. He grabbed my waist, pulled me back, and licked my neck, my foot going up. As he pulled me back, my leg wrapped around him.

_Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad  
But he won't give up that easy, no he won't have it  
He knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that  
But he's broke, he's so sad that he knows  
When he goes back to this mobile home  
That's when it's back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rhapsody, better go capture this moment  
And hope it don't collapse on him_

He turned me around, making me sink down. Making his body bump against a back several times. My adrenaline, moving forward, wanting more. Then i realised, he had orgasm. I moved my back up and down. Oh boy did it satisfy him.

_You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
Cuz opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
Cuz opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better_

I let go of his hand, turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck, and let him dance this way. Then he started krumping. Same old Natsume..

_Soul's escapin' through this hole's that is gaping  
This world is mines for the taking  
Make me king as we move toward a new world order  
A normal life is boring  
But superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, homie grows hotter  
He blows us all over, these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter  
Lonely roads got him_

I let my body flow with his.

_He knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold ya nose cuz here goes the cold water  
These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold prada  
They moved on to the next shmo who flows  
Who nose dove and sold nada  
And so the so proper  
His toll, it unfolds and I suppose it's old, partner  
But the beat goes on  
Duh duh doe, duh doe, dah dah dah dah_

_No more games, I'ma change for due called rage  
Tear this muthafuckin' roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed  
I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin' and stepped writin' the next cipher  
Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the  
Fact that I can't get by with my nine to five  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cuz, man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And there's no movie, there's no Mekhi Pfifer  
This is my life and these times are so hard  
And it's gettin' even harder tryin' to feed and water  
My seed plus teeter-totter  
Caught up between bein' a father and a pre-madonna  
Baby momma drama, screamin' on her  
Too much for me to wanna stay in one spot  
Another damn or not has gotten me to the point  
I'm like a snail, I've got to formulate a plot  
Or end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only muthafuckin' option, failure's not  
Momma love you but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot  
So here I go, it's my shot  
Feet fail me not  
Cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got_

_Duh doo  
You can do anything you set your mind to, man_

We were done, my fingers entwined in his hair. Leg wrapped around his waist. He hand up my shirt, holding my bare back. Our noses centimeters apart. "Looks like you still addicted to dancing with me, polka." He smirked. I flashed a smile. "Looks like you're the perfect pervert, honey."

3 years later....

"I can't believe it!"  
"It was going to happen sometime, polka."  
"But we getting married."  
"It's an arrange marriage."  
"Your happy about it."  
"Will why not? I get to dance with you again."  
"Why do you like dancing with me!" He bent down to whisper into my ear.  
"Because we both feel orgasm, and if you notice, when we have orgasm, we do alot of dirty dancin'." My face went beet red.  
"Perv!"  
"Love ya too."

* * *

Discaimer: Don't own any of songs, gakuen alice either.

You like it! I sure did!!!! Review!


End file.
